Happy Halloween, InuYasha!
by Andrea Araujo
Summary: InuYasha chases after Kagome into her world and see something strange and new.


Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and crew does not belong to me. I decided to just give made up names to Kagome's firends the two girls since it seems kinda of sad that you never know their names. Plus it is easier to write. :P

Happy Halloween, Inu-Yasha!

By Andrea Araujo

Inu-Yasha is leaning against the well with his arms folded to his chest. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

Kagome smiled and pushed Inu-Yasha asided, "Home for the holidays."

"What! You can't! We still have to find-!" Inu-Yasha turned red with anger.

Kagome responsed to his reaction by shouting out, "SIT!" Inu-Yasha fell to the ground with a groan.

Kagome jumps into the well, "Halloween, here I come!"

Inu-Yasha stood up, bending his back in pain. "Hal-low-een? What's that?"

Inu-Yasha was about to jump into the well when Shippo got in forward of him. "Why don't you just leave, Kagome alone!"

Inu-Yasha punches Shippo up into the air, "Shut up, you little brat!"

Back at modern Japan at Kagome's house

Kagome is looking at herself at a full-scale mirror. _She starts flashbacks to the embrassing incident with her firends back at the mall. The group went to the mall to pick out costumes for one of their firend's Halloween party. They went into a costume store called Masquerade. Guess the owner of the costume store loved Masquerade balls alot to choice that name for the store._

_Miyo jumping up and down like an idiot, "Hey, Kagome how about this one!" Miyo has raven black short hair and brown eyes. Miyo was the shortest and the most energized one (like that energizer bunny) of the group of girls. Kagome was busy looking at a beautiful blue victorian gown when she heard her friend. Kagome lifted her head up to see all her friends were gigling about something. _

_"What's so funny?" Kagome went up to the group to see what they were giggling about. _

_"Kagome, you should wear this," Miyo. She was holding up a leather costume with a mask. _

_"Yeah maybe you can get a bunch of guys with this costume," Hana giggled. Hana has shoulder length, wavy, raven black hair, brown eyes, and is always wearing a white hairband. She was the calm and the most responible one the group. _

_"Yeah you should wear it, Kagome!" Miyo laughed mischiefly. _

_"You guys are nuts if you think I am going to dress up like a hooker!" Kagome shouted out loud which brought all the shoppers in the store to look at her. Kagome's face blushed beet red until everyones' attention was drawed back to their shopping when someone coughed. _

_Miyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "Geez, Kagome. This isn't a hooker costume."_

_Hana stared at Kagome in disbelief, "Yeah, don't you know a catwoman costume when you see one?" _

"This costume is a little too sexy for me." Kagome blushes and sighs. "Well at least Inu-Yasha is not here to see me dressed up like this."

"Kagome, your friends are here!" Kagome's mother from downstairs shouts. Kagome takes a deep breath and walks downstairs a little nervous of what her mother would say about her costume. Kagome's mother looks at her daughter blankly.

Kagome nervously asks her mother, "Mom, do you think this costume is a little revealing?"

Instead of hearing her mother yell, "A little! You go upstairs and cover yourself, up young lady this instant! No daughter of my is going out there dress up like a WHORE!" No, what Kagome heard was worse than that.

"I think it is just so darling on you, honey. Now, go have fun and don't eat too much candy," Kagome's mother smiled.

"Okay..." Kagome shocked with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

Kagome steps outside to hear cat calls not from guys but from her friends. "Ouch, Kagome you are looking hot in that costume," said Miyo who was dressed up like a mermaid.

"Yeah, leather looks good on you, HOT MAMA!" Shouted Hana who was dressed up as a medieval princess. The group together laughed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Are you guys done, now?"

Miyo was holding her stomach to stop laughing, "Wait...Wait...Aha Ha Ha!"

"Will you guys shut up! You're the ones who pressured me to get this costume!" Kagome shouted and walked angryly away from her so call friends.

"Hey, Kagome wait up!" Miyo yelled. She struggled to move, much even to walk with her tail.

Hana chased after Kagome too, "Yeah, Kagome wait up!"

Soon after, the group left for the Halloween party. Inu-Yasha jumps out of the well in search of Kagome. However, he is stopped by what he sees before him. There was no humans to be seen anywhere, only demons and ghosts but he could still smell the scent of them.

In Inu-Yasha's mind, it felt like the world he once knew has crumpled into nothing, Oh my god! All the humans have been killed off! Kagome! No! It can't be! Inu-Yasha drops to his knees, "If only I told her I lov-"

"Hey Mr., Trick or Treat!" Inu-Yasha looked up to see a little ghost.

"Wha...What did you say?" Inu-Yasha's left eyebrow arched up in confusion.

"Trick or Treat, are you deaf, Mr.?" The ghost lifting up a mysterious orange pumpkin shaped object up to him.

Inu-Yasha looked at the ghost and stood his ground ready to attack. "I don't know what you are trying to pull, with saying this, "Trick or Treat" crap. But noone kills innocence people like the woman I loved and gets away with it!" Inu-Yasha was about to draw out his sword to strike the ghost with it.

When the ghost starts to cry and out of nowhere a big, strong man dressed up as the hunk steps up in front of Inu-Yasha. The big man sends his huge green firt to crash into Inu-Yasha knocking him out instanting. "That's for trying to hurt my little boy you bastard!" Shouted the big man in a hunk costume. He grabs the little crying ghost's hand, "Come on, Billy let's go to the next house."

Inu-Yasha was passed out for about an hour when a couple of teenagers walked up to him. These teenagers were dressed up as T-birds from the movie: Grease. The leader shakes his head in awe, "Crazy, to pick a fight with Big Mike's kid! This guy is either got guts or just stupid."

"Yeah, but look at his cool costume!" The first groupie point out exciting to his leader.

"Yeah. Yeah, and the way he pulled that sword out ready to cut that little kid into pieces!" The second groupie shouted out in equal excitement as the first one.

"Enough!" Both the two groupies jumped in union with fear of their leader's anger, "I think we have just found our new member into our gang."

"But Boss, he's pretty knocked out so how-?" The first groupie was cuted off by the leader.

"Then wake him up, you idiot."

The two groupies went to the pond and got the water with some pumkin buckets that they stole earlier from little kids. Then went back to Inu-Yasha and threw it at him.

Inu-Yasha starts to cough, "Kagome...", then he open his eyes, "What the hell! Who the hell are you and why am I covered in-?" Inu-Yasha pauses for an moment to smell himself, "POND WATER!"

Lucky for Inu-Yasha the gang ate all the candy inside the baskets. If the three teenagers hadn't Inu-Yasha would not only smell of pond water but have sticky candy stuck in his hair and clothes.

The leader of the gang steps up, "The name is Cliff and these are my asssociates, Joe and Mitch. Our gang is well known you might of heard of us, The Dragons. You have a lot of guts to try to slice up Big Mike's kid."

Inu-Yasha stood up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Feh, whatever just tell me what is going here? Are you the only humans left?"

Cliff narrowed in eyes at Inu-Yasha, "What are you talking about?"

Joe whispers into Cliff's right ear, "Boss, maybe Big Mike hurt him harder than we thought."

Where are all the humans? I can still smell them as; if, they have never been killed off by the demons but how is that possible! Inu-Yasha thought to himself.

Cliff eyes pop out in realization, "I get it! Your in character!"

"In character!" shouted both Joe and Mitch.

"You know like that actor, Jim Carey," Cliff said to his assoicates.

Both Joe and Mitch agreed with their leader, "Oh yeah!"

"So, what are you suppose to be?" Joe asked.

Character? Jim Carey? Whatever, I will just play along for the time being. Inu-Yasha quickly thought up the first word that pop up into his head, "I am a samurai."

Mitch scratchs his head, "But what's with the claws and the ears, dude?"

Cliff hit both Joe and Mitch at the back of their head with his hands, "Don't you idiots get it! He's a some kind of dog or wolf demon samurai, right?"

Close, very near to the truth, which made Inu-Yasha a little nervous.

Mitch winced from the bump on his head now forming, "Cool, what your name dude?"

"My name is Inu-Yasha."

Cliff fold his arms as if to say I am the boss of you too, "That's your real name or your character's name?"

Inu-Yasha challenged that body language with his own by folding his arms too and standing up sraight, "That is my real name!"

Cliff smicked at Inu-Yasha's guts to stand up to him, "Oh sorry. How about you come with us, to teepee some houses?"

Inu-Yasha showed the group a puzzled face, "Teepee?"

Cliff soon became friendly, "Yeah, cover peoples' houses with toilet paper! Come with us, it will be fun!"

Inu-Yasha ignored the strange invitation to ruin someone's home, "No thank you, but do you know where all the hu- I mean where a lot of people have gone tonight?"

Cliff surprised to have his invitation rejected didn't show it on his face, "Huh? Well, I heard from someone say there was a big Halloween party at somebody's house nearby. What are you hoping to find someone there?"

Joe punched Inu-Yasha in the shoulder playfully, "Maybe, he has a girlfriend."

"As a matter of fact, I-," Inu-Yasha was cut off by Cliff.

Cliff starts to rub his chin trying to look like he was in deep thought, "Now, that I think about it; maybe, we should go to that party too. Besides, teepeeing houses are for babies right boys?"

Joe with a dope grin on his face agreed, "Yeah, I bet that cute girl with that mermaid costume I saw here before will be there."

"Hey, boss look Joe's in love with a mermaid. Ha. Ha. Ha," Mitch laughed.

"Shut up!" Joe angrly shaking his fist in the air.

"That settles it. The Dragons, will be going with you to the Halloween party!" Cliff exclaimed.

Funny, I didn't ask for an escort, Inu-Yasha eying the group as they walk to the party. Usually, Inu-Yasha would jump to get where he need to be, but not now when these humans were around him.

At the Halloween Party

Miyo shouted at Kagome in anger with her party pooper attitude, "Man, Kagome you got hit on by a whole bunch of guys to dance with you, but you said no to all of them!"

Kagome frowned in annoyance, "I hate wearing this catwoman costume it makes every guy here think I'm easy."

Hana joined in Miyo picking on Kagome for her lousy attitude, "Well, your making them think your an ICE QUEEN instead with your attitude, Kagome."

The group was interrupted by their conservation when the music was turned off and everyone's attention was at the door.

A young man with black hair pulled back with a lot of gel, wearing white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, blue tight jeans, and black boots. Stood in front of the shocked crowed with a smirk and folds his arms, "So, why is everyone stoping the music on the account of us?"said Cliff. The music went back on and everyone started dancing again.

Mary, the hostess of the party run up to the group. Mary is dressed up as a witch without the fake nose and green makeup. Mary's wavy dark hair is so long that it reach to her butt. She stop running in front of Cliff and slaps him across the face hard,"Cliff, what are you doing here at my party! I thought you were with your idiot friends trashing peoples' house with toilet paper."

Cliff rubbed his injured left side of his face, "Ouch, that hurts baby! I came here to be with you."

Joe being native tries to help his boss but fails, "Yeah, plus we got bored of stealing little kids' candy and teepeeing people's houses."

Cliff punched Joe in the face, "Ahhh! My nose!"

Mary narrowed her eyes and turns her back to him, "You will never change, Cliff! Now, get out of my house!"

"Wait, sweetheart you don't understand. Let me explain while we have a dance. Huh? Please?" Cliff giving the girl one of his charmingly smiles.

The witch sighed, "Alright, you know I can't stay mad at you when you smile at me like that." The group sighed with relief.

Mary pointed her index finger in front of Cliff's face, "But don't think I'll let you off the hook there! We still have to talk about my friends seeing you with Juila at the Mall, today!"

Joe quickly got a napkin from the food table and put it on his now bleeding nose, "Man, Boss's girlfriend is scary."

"Yeah, Dude. Hey Inu-Yasha, do you see your girlfriend anywhere?" Mitch turned to see Inu-Yasha had already left in search of Kagome.

As Inu-Yasha raced thought the crowd of demons and ghosts; in his thoughts he worried about what was happening here in this strange new world, Where are these humans? I see only demons, but my scene of smell has never failed me before... So why now?

Inu-Yasha passed demons after demons finally the scent of Kagome getting ever more sweeter and stronger as he kept moving towards it. Then he was stopped when the trailed end at a demon or what appeared to be one with black slimy looking skin.

The demon uttered strange words to him, "No thanks, I don't want to dance."

That voice sounds familar, Inu-Yasha grabbed the demon's arm roughly and spinned the demon around to face him.

Inu-Yasha grained his teeth in anger, "You! What have you done with Kagome!"

Kagome gasped both in pain and shock, "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here and what are talking about?"

"Kagome, is that you!" Slowly Inu-Yasha lossen his own on her arm then stares at her from up and down, "Why are you dressed up like a demon?"

Kagome rubs her arm and frowns Inu-Yasha, "I am not dressed up as a demon. I am wearing a catwoman costume!"

Inu-Yasha lowers his head in shame as he see Kagome rubbing her arm in pain, "Catwoman? What's that?"

Kagome getting sick of how her day was turning from embrassing to bad back to embrassing blow up at Inu-Yasha, "Oh never mind!"

The two are interupted by Mitch who slowly taps Inu-Yasha on the shoulder, "Hey, Inu-Yasha you better not waste your time with her. She is just going to say no when you ask her to dance. The guys around here are calling her an ice queen."

Inu-Yasha annoyed steps on Mitch's right foot. Mitch's eyes starts to fill up with tears, "Okay, I think I will l-leave now...". As Mitch walks to the restroom dragging his limp right foot.

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and turned back to Kagome, giving his hand to her. "Kagome will you dance with me?"

"Huh? Okay." Kagome blushed, "Do you even know how to dance, Inu-Yasha?"

The music changed to a slow song when they reached the dance floor. Inu-Yasha knew how to dance and pretty well.

Kagome is surprised that as they are dancing her trouble of this day seemed to melt away, "What made you ask me to dance with you?".

Inu-Yasha's lips thinned, "I didn't like what people were saying about you being an ice queen. Why did you say no to every guy that ask you to dance, anyway?"

Kagome diped her head down for a moment then lifted her eyes up to his. "They were'nt you," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha blushes and starts to cough uncontrollably.

"Inu-Yasha, are your okay!" Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha out of the dance floor to the punch bowl table. Kagome took some of the punch out from the bowl and put it in a cup then gave it to Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha gladly took the punch and shallowed it. Kagome rubbed his back slowly, "Better?"

"Yeah. Can we go outside, I have to talk to you," Inu-Yasha took her hand and they walked outside.

The two walked out into the backyard of the house while inside in the living room, the music was still playing. The backyard was more like a garden then really someone's backyard with Bamboo trees, Chery Blossom trees, some stones leading to a wooden bridge over a pond filled with catfish and frogs. The wind blowed quietly with the spicy smell of burn leaves, the smell of autumn through the bare branches of all the trees in the garden.

Finally, reaching through Kagome's hair. They didn't say anything to each other when they stepped outside. Until, Kagome started to shake with cold. "I knew I should of wear a coat with this stupid costume." Then Kagome felt something warm on her shoulders.

Inu-Yasha wrapped his red fire rat coat over her shoulders, "Here. This will keep you warm.".

Kagome tries to stop herself from blushing,"Uh...thank you. Inu-Yasha, so what is it you want to tell me?"

Inu-Yasha just walked up to the bridge and looked down at the reflection of the full moon on the pond.

"When you left to go home for this so called, Hal-low-een. I followed you here, because I wanted to know what was the big deal with this Halloween as you call it? Then when I got here... I saw nothing, but demons and ghosts expect I could still smell the scent of humans... I thought it was the end of the world, and the demons had killed all the humans beings in the world...and that smell was the scent of rotting human cropses... I-I thought I lost you," Inu-Yasha's eyes filled up with pain as he whispers the last words.

Tears fell down the pond causing the reflection of the full moon to be nothing but a blur. Inu-Yasha lifted his head and turned to Kagome to see her head down with tears felling down her face.

Inu-Yasha stepped closer to her, "Kagome?"

"I was about to give up hope when I saw how you were with Kikyo. When I am around, you seemed to care more about her than me." Kagome wiped her eyes away with her hands, "Even if you say that you love me, I know when it comes to Kikyo... You will just choice her over me... And I don't want to someday hear you calling out her name in your sleep or when we-" Kagome blushed stopping from saying anymore. She was already making a fool of herself, and now was not the time to talk about this.

Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha with a smile hiding the pain in her heart she was feeling right now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-", Inu-Yasha cut off Kagome from saying anything else when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Inu-Yasha afterwards held her tight and whispered in her right ear softly, "I loved her once, but we had a different relationship from what I have with you and I was a different person back then... I never trusted anyone until I met her... Except, there was a something missing in our relationship... Do you know what that was Kagome?"

Kagome pushed Inu-Yasha awaay from her and yelled, "WHAT SHE WAS BAD IN BED!"

Inu-Yasha is taken back from Kagome's remark. "I think that slutty costume is going to your head!"

Kagome eyes wided in shock,"So, then she was good?"

Inu-Yasha quickly replied to that outrageous question, "What! How I am suppose to know that! We never slept together, and I never thought of her that way!"

"Oh", Kagome blushed, "Why not?"

Inu-Yasha turning red with embarrassment and sighed, "Will we just drop the subject, please."

Kagome a little afaird to hear the answer felt herself grow tense, "Oh alright. So, what was there missing in your relationship then?", asked Kagome.

"Like I said before I never trust anyone; until, I met Kikyo, but there was the issue of being half demon that made it hard for her to really trust me. At times, even I would have doubts myself of trusting her. After all, she was the priestress protecting the shard jewel from demons like me from taking it. At the end, it seemed like the only way for each of us to be happy and have true trust in each other was for me to become human. I agreed to be human, because I want to be with her... I wanted another life where I wouldn't have to deal with humans fearing and hating me, because I was half demon and...I loved her... Now, that Kikyo is back from the dead it is like fifty years ago all over again. I still have some feelings for her, but not as strong as I have for you, Kagome. You love and trust me even if I am half demon...and I bet if you had to choose between a half-breed or a human...you would make the choice based not on having trust, but love or am I wrong?" Inu-Yasha slowly start to walk passed Kagome.

Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand, "What if I make the wrong choice based on what I want, not what you really want? Since, you want to be a full demon... Don't you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha bowed his head down then looked at Kagome's hand on his. "That choice of being a full demon was made...when I had noone to love me for just being me... Right now, I am afraid of when we get all the shards of the shikon jewel. If I decide to be a full demon. I might end up killing everyone I care about. So, Kagome if I make that decision and it seems that the jewel has corrupted my mind...you must kill me," Inu-Yasha's hand tighten around Kagome's.

Kagome pulled her hand away from his and slapped him across the face. Inu-Yasha shocked by this; looks down to see Kagome on her knees crying. Inu-Yasha sits down across from her and hugs Kagome to his chest. "I am sorry..., Inu-Yasha...", weeped Kagome.

"Sh...Sh..., it's alright... I should not have put you in that position," then Inu-Yasha asked something of a different subject, "Kagome, what does trick or treat mean?"

"Huh, oh that what kids say when they want candy from someone during Halloween. Why, do you ask?", Kagome confused by this sudden question.

"Well, when I came here, a little kid dressed up as a ghost which at first I took as a real one asked me that and; since, I was already in a bad mood from thinking you were dead and it being the end of the world in all. I-I tried to have my revenge, and almost hurt the boy with my sword when his father, a big man covered in green paint and wearing green pants, punched me in the face for trying to hurt his kid," rubbing the side of his face still hurting since that incident.

Hearing that story made Kagome forget about her awful day, "Ha! Ha! Ha! By chance did you catch the man's name?"

Inu-Yasha scratchs his head trying to remember, "I think the boys that came later on to help me, said his name was "Big Mike."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't believe you pick a fight with Big Mike's kid! Did you actually believe his kid was a ghost! Ha! Ha! Ha! Was he wearing a white sheet?" Kagome was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe and started to cough.

"You know, it really isn't that funny...," Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, Inu-Yasha I guess you experienced first hand some of the joys of Halloween. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tears of laughter fell off of Kagome's eyes.

After the party at the well

Inu-Yasha shakes his head in disapproval of what he was seeing, "What is that you're carrying, Kagome? Isn't it bad enough you have a huge backpack to carry! Do you really need to add that little bag to the list of your junk!"

Kagome smiled, "What? I got some leftover candy for Shippo."

Inu-Yasha felt a little jealous, "You know your spoiling that little brat."

Kagome eyes wiped, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here, I got a bag for you too. Happy Halloween, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha blushes and looks at the plastic bag full of candy. "Uh...thanks, Kagome."

Both jumped together down the well with their hands locked to each other.

The End


End file.
